Maledette porte!
by Elvish girl
Summary: Argh, un'latro tragico esperimento:DBZ+Compagnia dell'Anello
1. parte prima

Maledette porte!  
  
  
  
  
  
Eccomi di nuovo tra voi! Ho avuto qualche problemino prima di scrivere questa storia: in pratica ne avevo scritta un'altra, ma mi era sembrata un po'.penosa! E ora che la rileggo posso confermare che fa proprio schifo ^- ^! E i pupi che Bulma, Chichi e FG avevano avuto erano solo d'impiccio (come tutti i bambini, no? ^-^), quindi ora faremo finta che la mia seconda storia sia stata solo un brutto sogno di FG e company e anche vostro ^-^, e si riprende dalla vita normale prima che potesse avverarsi l'infausto giorno del concepimento dei bambini.^-^ Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah, sì.  
  
Come dissi nella mia prima (ed unica, ricordate che la seconda era solo un sogn.ehmm, incubo!) storia, erano passati 6 lunghi mesi dal MITICO incontro tra la SCLERATA banda di DB e la Compagnia dell'Anello [ma nel frattempo vi siete almeno letti il libro o cercato informazioni???], che era andato tutto sommato bene, ma così bene che qualcuno ebbe la SPLENDIDA idea di ripetere l'evento.chi, Chichi????? No!!!!! La sua mente è troppo limitata per formulare delle idee così innovative.Bulma????? STRANAMENTE NO! Questa volta la rag.ehm, donna ne aveva le scatole piene di organizzare 'sti incontri che finivano per trasformarsi o in una rissa o in un bordello.Bensì, fu quel grandissimo.(cornuuuuuuuto ^-^) Elfo di nome Elrond a organizzare tutto.perché? Boh, perché qui quando a qualcuno viene voglia di organizzare qualcosa si organizza e basta, senza ricorrenze speciali..Beh, se proprio volete si poteva festeggiare il suo fidanzamento con Haldir, ma credo che nessuno sarebbe andato se avesse saputo che il motivo era quello, no? Comunque, dopo essere tornato dalle Maldive, ci vollero 3 mesi esatti per invitare tutti.sì, 3 mesi, perché anche a quel grandissimo.Elfo, come Chichi e Bulma, non gli era passato neppure nell'anti-camera del cervello di telefonare, mandare e-mail, o roba del genere.ma non era andato a piedi! Bensì, come tradizione degli Elfi, aveva usato..delle aquile come piccioni viaggiatori! Allora, metti 2 mesi per trovare abbastanza aquile per mandare tutti gli inviti, e 1 mese perché 'ste benedette aquile girassero mezzo mondo per trovare i destinatari.ma si può essere a questi livelli così primitivi???? Evitando altri commenti sul sistema degli inviti, FG, la Compagnia dell'Anello, la famiglia Son e Brief, Kira e Piccolo, i cyborgs, Muten, Crilin e relativa figlia, Freezer e Cell si trovano tutti (Nota a parte: Jaozi e Tensing non ci sono perché le aquile che dovevano raggiungerli si sono congelate.e se loro vivono in Alaska non è colpa di nessuno!).al Palazzo del Supremo???? Ma no, sarebbe come minimo la quinta volta che ci vanno, che noia! E poi Dende s'era incazzato perché ogni volta che andavano là, facevano un macello assurdo, e toccava sempre a lui e Popo mettere in ordine. allora, all'isola di Muten???? Macché! Apparte che ormai erano talmente tanti che su quell'isola ci stavano stretti, pure quello ormai è un posto visitato e stra-visitato.ma allora dove cash si va?????? Ma semplice!! Chi l'ha detto che dobbiamo rimanere del mondo di DB???? Si va tutti nella Terra di Mezzo, il fantastico mondo degli Hobbit, Elfi e compagnia bella! E precisamente si va a Granburrone.a casa di Elrond!!!! Certo, lui ha organizzato la festa, quindi si fa a casa sua la festa ( e lui si assume tutte le responsabilità di eventuali e scontati danni.^-^). Finalmente , tutto è pronto! Anzi, quasi: sì, perché quelli di DB non sanno nemmeno dove cash sia 'sto posto, quindi si decide di andare tutti insieme in macchina con FG in testa che fa da guida agli altri.Ritrovo: ore 9, casa di FG. A causa di qualche intervento divino, non c'è nessun ritardatario e si può partire per una buona volta in orario, con la seguente suddivisione per macchine: nella prima, con FG alla guida, ci sono Legolas, Boromir (che era voluto per forza salire con loro) e Aragorn (che faceva loro così pena che l'hanno caricato): nella seconda c'è la famiglia Son al completo, c'è pure Videl e quella rompi maroni di Pan, che continuava a piangere perché aveva lasciato a casa l'orsacchiotto; idem per la terza, con la famiglia Brief; nella quarta Kira e Piccolo che, fortunati loro!, erano soli in macchina senza nessuno che potesse stressargli la vita; nella quinta, i cyborgs, Crilin, Marron che pure lei piangeva, ma solo per far incazzare i passeggeri, e Muten che, Oddio!, non si sa perché, era stato messo al posto di conducente, il che faceva prevedere disgrazie.Infine, c'era la macchina degli hobbit, una Porsche (di Merry e Pipino, che ormai erano ricchi sfondati grazie allo spaccio dell'erba-pipa) F400 LEFPP (Levati E Fammi Passare, Pirla).e i cattivi? Beh, quelli manco sapevano cos'era una macchina, ed erano arrivati volando, quindi si fanno pure il viaggio completamente in volo affiancando le vetture. E fin qui, tutto sembra andar per il meglio, ma è tutto troppo perfetto per funzionare in questo mondo dove non ne va una dritta: infatti dopo 5 minuti dalla partenza, tutti si accorgono che la macchina con al volante Muten sbanda pericolosamente, e non è difficile immaginare perché: quel vecchio rimbambito era già ubriaco alle 9 di mattina!  
  
#18- Aò, ma guarda un po' come guidi, vecchio!!!  
  
Muten- Mi è seeeeeeeeeempre piasciuto guidareeeee...  
  
Crilin- Ma-maestro.  
  
Muten- Shì?  
  
Crilin- Credo che dovresti rallentare ed andare un po' più dritto.  
  
Muten- Shenti, a me non dai ordini, chiaro???? E poi, sto guidando da Dio.  
  
A #17 naturalmente non gliene può fregare assolutamente niente, se ne sta in disparte.mah, forse a fumare? Esatto! Intanto Goku, che era sulla macchina davanti a quella di Muten, guarda preoccupato nello specchietto retrovisore- UUUUURRRRRRRRKA! Ma chi è quel pazzo che è al volante di quella macchina???? Non sarà mica Muten????  
  
Chichi- Tesoro, guarda davanti, non dietro!  
  
Pan- VOGLIO TORNARE A CASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl- Dai Pan, andiamo in un bel posto!  
  
Pan- No, voglio il mio orsacchiotto, buaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku- Miiiiiiiiiii, secondo me tra poco si schiantano...  
  
Chichi- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tutti-??????????  
  
*PUM!!*  
  
La macchina di Goku colpisce in pieno quella di Vegeta, facendo arrivare Goku sul cofano, tutti gli altri a gambe all'aria e Pan.dov'è Pan???? Pan è stata sbalzata fuori!!!!! Cioè, in realtà voleva approfittare del momento per suicidarsi, dato che non aveva l'orsacchiotto.Ma quel grandissimo.saiyan di nome Gohan si lancia come un razzo e (purtroppo) la salva. Vegeta scende immediatamente dalla macchina e con una sola parola, cioè "Kakaroth !!!!!!!!!", comincia a picchiarsi con Goku, e pure gli altri che erano davanti si fermano perché non capiscono cos'è successo.Intanto, Muten continua a sbandare come un matto, Crilin cerca di toglierlo dal volante, #18 mena Marron per farla star zitta e #17 sdrammatizza col fumo.  
  
Muten- YAHOO!!!!!! Fate largo a Juan Pablo Montoya!!  
  
Neanche a dirlo, subito dopo la macchina va in testa coda [proprio come Montoya, bwahahahahah!!! W Ferrari ^-^] e dopo qualche giro in tondo che fa arrivare lo stomaco alla gola a tutti.miracolosamente riesce a fermarsi!!! Che fortuna??? No! Perché Pipino, che era alla guida della Porsche, non aveva visto che Goku si era fermato, quindi grande inchiodata, sbandata mostruosa e PUM! In pieno contro la macchina di Muten; inevitabilmente le 2 macchine precipitano in mare (qui si usano solo macchine volanti, ricordatelo) mentre nell'aria si possono ancora sentire le urla e insulti lanciati dai passeggeri. Incazzate come 2 faine, Kira e FG scendono subito dalla macchina e dividono i 2 saiyan che se le stavano dando di santa ragione, poi mentre alcuni buoni di cuore (Piccolo e Gohan) e altri no (Cell e Freezer ^-^) vengono mandati a recuperare gli incidentati, che per SFORTUNA stanno tutti bene.E qui, Kira e FG diventano delle belve.  
  
Kira- Ma cos'è tutto 'sto gran casino???????? Chi vi ha dato la patente, Topo Gigio?  
  
FG- Miiiiiiiiiiiii, per una volta che stava andando tutto bene! E poi, chi ha messo quel vecchio ubriaco al volante?? E voi (rivolgendosi agli hobbit), ma avete le fette di salame sugli occhi????? Non avete visto che eravamo fermi?  
  
Pipino- Credi che sarebbe successo tutto 'sto casino se vi avessi visto???????  
  
E, come ormai è consuetudine dire, la situazione degenera: Goku e Vegeta riprendono a picchiarsi, i cyborgs menano Muten perché si sono bagnati tutti i loro bei vestiti, Crilin è tentato di buttare Marron a mare, ma si trattiene, FG prende a calci Pipino, mentre gli altri sono ancora "in braccio" a Piccolo e Gohan, e anche loro (Piccolo e Gohan) provano la fortissima tentazione di lasciarli cadere.Ma Piccolo si limita a tirare un pugno in testa a Sam, che gli stava troppo sulle balle! Dopo questo gran bordello, Kira e FG riescono a ristabilire l'ordine e la calma, e in qualche modo si riparte: gli hobbit sono stati ficcati in macchina con FG (cosa scontatissima), mentre gli altri sono quasi tutti andati in macchina con Kira e Piccolo che, se prima erano contenti, ora erano ai livelli minimi di sopportazione. Dopo 6 estenuanti ore di viaggio, si arriva a Granburrone, ma con non pochi problemi: nella macchina di FG era scoppiato il finimondo a causa degli hobbit, che non stavano mai fermi o si lamentavano, allora Boromir s'era leggermente alterato, aveva preso Frodo e lo aveva usato come tappetino, mentre a Pipino aveva incastrato la testa fuori dal finestrino.e Merry?? Lo avevano chiuso nel bagagliaio.senza erba-pipa!!!!!! Ma poi lo hanno liberato perché faceva troppo casino, e a FG faceva un po' pena: infatti si sente molto meglio quando lo legano sul tetto della macchina! Nella macchina Brief, l'equipaggio era stato calmo e muto, anche perché Vegeta aveva le vene delle tempie che stavano per scoppiare, e quindi la paura di farlo incazzare ancora di più spingeva tutti ad un devoto silenzio. In macchina Son, invece, sembrava di essere su un pulmino di una comunità di ritardati: per tutto il tempo non avevano fatto altro che cantare canzoni mongole, dire cazzate e cose affini, mentre Pan non accennava a smettere e di piangere.e il povero #17, che era con loro, stava per avere una crisi d'identità! Infine, nella macchina di Kira, regnava il casino più assurdo, e Piccolo se n'era andato, lasciando quella poverina di Kira da sola con quel vecchio che s'era seduto vicino a lei, e che ad ogni curva le si buttava addosso allungando le mani e beccandosi sempre un pugno sul muso.Gli altri passeggeri, apparte Marron che piangeva e #18 alla quale ogni tanto venivano dei raptus, erano tranquilli.Tra l'altro, c'era stato uno spiacevole incidente: per errore, Kira non aveva visto uno stormo di piccioni e c'era passata in pieno in mezzo! Così ora la macchina aveva un colore differente (a causa delle kakkine di quelle bestiole ^-^) e c'erano pure alcuni piccioni infilzati nei tergicristalli, a mo' di spiedini! Ma lasciamo stare che è meglio. Come dicevo, arrivati a Granburrone, furono colti dallo stupore: come diceva il nome, era una grande spaccatura nella roccia, una piccola valle in cui scorreva un impetuoso torrente, che passava direttamente sotto una maestosa dimora in pietra che avrà avuto almeno 400 stanze, adornata tutta attorno da alberi, alcuni verdi altri color salmone: in poche parole, una meraviglia! Sulla soglia, c'è Elrond ad accoglierli con Haldir.  
  
Elrond- ALOHA!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti-...  
  
Elrond- Benvenuti nella mia umile casa!!!  
  
Goku- URRRRRRKA, e questa è umile??????  
  
Bulma- Wow! Ma che ricconi siete per permettervi tutto questo????  
  
Gli Hobbit- Da quanto tempo non venivamo qui.  
  
Boromir- Idem.  
  
Aragorn- Dov'è Arwen?  
  
Tutti- Chi??????  
  
Elrond- Arwen Undòmiel sta arrivando, Dùnadan!  
  
Tutti- "Dùna.." che cosa????????  
  
Vegeta- Ma che cash di lingua stai parlando???? E chi è 'sta Arwen????  
  
D'improvviso arriva una tipa tutta fighetta, con i capelli lunghi e una coroncina d'argento come quella di Elrond; altri non è che quella grandissima.ragazza di Liv Tyler, alias Arwen, che passa davanti a tutti, lasciando gli uomini a bocca aperta e qualcuno, tipo Goten e Trunks, con la bava alla bocca, mentre le donne la guardavano con occhi assassini, soprattutto FG, alla quale non stava particolarmente simpatica.anzi, l'avrebbe volentieri buttata giù da un ponte [sul serio.^-^]! L'unico rimasto "tranquillo" era Vegeta, che però aveva uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, miiiiiiiiiii, altri guai in vista!  
  
Trunks- Chi quella??????  
  
Elrond- E' mia figlia!  
  
Tutti- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku- Ma non eri gay?  
  
Chichi gli da una padellata in testa- CRETINO!  
  
Elrond lo guarda di storto, mentre Vegeta se la ride- Beh, di certo è venuta meglio del padre.  
  
Ma ora arriva la cosa scioccante: proprio quando qualcuno stava cominciando a farsi dei bei programmini in testa o fantasie che dir si voglia, specialmente quei 2 mezzi saiyan depravati, la ragazza va da Aragorn, gli salta al collo e se lo bacia lì davanti a tutti per un bel po', mentre Vegeta fa una smorfia. Tutti, tranne quelli che erano già al corrente della cosa, cioè FG e la Compagnia dell'Anello, rimangono ammutoliti e con questa faccia ( O.O  
  
Arwen- Quanto mi sei mancato!!  
  
E i 2 se ne corrono via mano nella mano, lasciando gli ospiti nello sgomento..  
  
Trunks- Mancato???? Ma quel malato mentale sta con quella gran bona?????  
  
Elrond- Sì, s'erano giurati amore eterno e già da un pezzo.  
  
Goten- Che sfiga!  
  
Elrond- Uh????  
  
Goten- Ah, ehmmmmmm.niente! Ma qui ci sono altre.come Arwen, vero?  
  
Elrond- Beh, no.  
  
Goten e Trunks- Cosa??????????????????????  
  
Elrond- Prima c'era anche mia moglie, ma lei se n'è andata.  
  
Goku- Credo di sapere perché.  
  
Elrond- Che hai detto????  
  
Goku- Chi? Io? Niente!  
  
Kira- Allora, vogliamo restare qui o entriamoooooooooo ??????????????????????  
  
Elrond- Venite, vi accompagniamo alle vostre stanze!  
  
FG- Un momento!  
  
Tutti- ??????  
  
FG-....LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas, che era lì vicino, fa un salto di 3 metri- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ma sei matta????????? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!  
  
FG- Miiiiiiiiiiiiii, è da quando è iniziato il viaggio che non hai parlato, volevo vedere se c'eri...  
  
Legolas-...  
  
Haldir- ALLORA????????????? VI MUOVETE???????!!!!!!!!!! NON VOGLIO STARE QUI A FARE UN CASH MENTRE VOI PARLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elrond- Seguiteci.vi mostreremo le vostre stanze!  
  
Tutti, chi con valigie, valigiette, borsoni, bauli (miiiiiiiii, ma che cash si sono portati???), seguono, a distanza di sicurezza i 2 Elfi sorridenti (mai fidarsi delle apparenze) fino alle proprie stanze, ma anche qui ci sono parecchi problemi: le camere erano divise per coppie, e per sistemare qualcuno, cioè Vegeta e Bulma, Goku e Chichi, FG e Legolas, non ci sono problemi.Ma, purtroppo, scoppiano le liti, quando si scopre che anche tutte le altre stanze hanno i letti matrimoniali, miiiiiiiii, nemmeno una singola! Goten e Trunks non se la prendono più di tanto, tanto loro sono amiconi; gli hobbit neppure, con Frodo e Sam in una camera, ma Merry e Pipino non erano molto d'accordo anche se alla fine cedono; il problema sorge quando tra Cell e Freezer che, anche se erano "amici", di dormire in un letto matrimoniale insieme, ma nemmeno se lo sognavano! E nessuno dei 2 voleva dormire sul pavimento, quindi scoppia la rissa, finché non si arriva alla soluzione: basta un ki-blast, e il letto viene spaccato in 2 e le 2 metà vengono messe il + lontano possibile l'una dall'altra, mentre Elrond sbraita come un pazzo perché gli ospiti cominciano già a fare casino; Crilin viene messo a dormire con Muten e Marron, perché #17 non ha voglia di dormire con quel vecchio trombone, e #18 non vuole avere la figlia tra piedi! Rimangono solo Kira e Boromir, miiiiiiii, povera Kira! La ragazza fa di tutto per farsi dare una camera solo per lei, ma niente da fare: è costretta a dormire con quell'animale, dato che Piccolo era fuggito! Quindi, stessa cosa: il letto viene spaccato a metà, e la metà di Kira va a finire nell'angolo più lontano della stanza, basta non stare vicino a Boromir, che era già tutto contento di dormire con una donna! Ma i problemi non sono finiti qui: già, perché alcune di quelle maledette stanze avevano delle porte difettose, e quelle della stanza di FG e degli hobbit avevano dovuto essere sfondate, mentre quella di Vegeta e Bulma, a causa della delicatezza del saiyan, era rimasta senza maniglia e si doveva spingere. Dopo essersi sistemati, tutti si ritrovano.in sala da pranzo?????? Ma no!! Anche se era ora di cena, si ritrovano tutti all'esterno, in uno spiazzo con tanti sedili e un tavolino microscopico nel centro.Non molto convinti, tutti si accomodano, ma sono troppi e quindi i più sfigati devono sedersi per terra.e la più sfigata, che guarda caso è proprio FG, non sa dove mettersi e si siede sul tavolino, al centro di tutti.  
  
Vegeta- Ma che cash siamo venuti a fare qui???????  
  
Goku- Io ho fame!  
  
Tutti- Pure noi!!!!!  
  
Elrond- Tra poco i miei amici vi porteranno il cibo!  
  
In men che non si dica, arrivano degli Elfi con dei grandi piatti...pieni di biscotti!!!!  
  
Goku- Ma ci stai prendendo per i fondelli???????? Se si mangia questo a cena, cosa si mangia a colazione, briciole?  
  
Haldir- Ma..questo è Pan di Via degli Elfi!  
  
Vegeta- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, con 'sto Pan di Via avete già scassato i maroni la scorsa volta!  
  
Elrond- Cioè, io vi invito, vi do vitto e alloggio e vi lamentate???????? Ma che gente di M. siete?????  
  
Vegeta, che si sente offeso nel profondo, prende Elrond e comincia ad usarlo come punching ball, mentre gli Elfi cercano di aiutare il padrone di casa.e Goku, senza pensarci, fa una gran cavolata: piglia un piatto e si butta tutti i biscotti in bocca!  
  
Elrond- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!MA COSA FAI????????!!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti-?????????????????  
  
FG- Goku, ma 6 scemo?  
  
Goku- Mmpff???  
  
Tutti-....  
  
FG- Il Pan di Via ha lo stesso potere dei Senzu, ne mangi uno e sei sazio per molto!  
  
Goku-!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku comincia a diventare paonazzo, passa da viola al verde, e comincia a gonfiarsi come una mongolfiera.miiiii, a momenti prende il volo!!!!  
  
Goku- Do-dov'è il bagno???  
  
Elrond(evidentemente sotto shock) non riesce nemmeno a parlare, ma con un notevole sforzo di volontà indica la direzione al saiyan, che scatta come un razzo, anzi, a momenti fa prima se si mette rotolare, e nessuno lo vede più tornare per ore. Dopo aver mangiato quello che c'era, volenti o nolenti, sorge il problema del bere..  
  
Kira- Cioè, ma che cash di posto è questo?????? Passino pure i biscotti, ma non c'è niente da bere???????  
  
Elrond- Beh??? Che vi aspettavate, un hotel a 5 stelle????? C'è un torrente là, se avete sete, andateci!  
  
FG- E io che mi ricordavo che gli Elfi erano calorosi e accoglienti...  
  
Kira- Ma io ci butto te nel torrente!!!!  
  
FG- No, no, ehi, non litighiamo ancora, basta!  
  
Boromir- La mia compagna di stanza è aggressiva, eh?  
  
Kira- Ah, tu taci, o ti faccio diventare un cubo di Rubik!  
  
FG- Eeeeeeehhhhh?????? Sei in camera con lui??????? E Piccolo?  
  
Kira- Quel traditore se n'è volato via e mi ha lasciato con voi.sola.sigh.e io sono stata messa in camera con questa bestia!  
  
Boromir- Era un complimento?  
  
FG- Ma che gente è venuta???? Allora.  
  
FG si mette a contare tutti i presenti: beh, la famiglia Son, Brief, i cyborg, i cattivi, Crilin, Muten, la Compagnia dell'Anello,.Sylvia?????????  
  
FG- Sylvia !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sylvia- Ciao FG!!!!  
  
Tutti- E questa chi è????????  
  
FG- Ragazzi, questa è una mia amica, si chiama Sylvia! Scusa, ma che ci fai qui????  
  
Sylvia- Passavo da queste parti e mi sono fermat.  
  
Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, che Goten e Trunks le sono già addosso.  
  
Goten- Piacere, io sono Goten!  
  
Trunks- Trunks!  
  
Sylvia-?????  
  
Goten- Quanti anni hai?  
  
Trunks- Sei fidanzata?  
  
Sylvia- Ehmm.no  
  
Goten- Ottimo!  
  
Sylvia-?!?!??!?!  
  
Trunks- Usciresti con me uno di questi giorni?  
  
Sylvia- Ma che..  
  
Goten- Me la daresti?  
  
Sylvia- !!!!!!!!!! Come ti permetti??????? Animale!!!!!  
  
E gli tira un pugno sul muso, che lo cadere a terra svenuto per una buona mezz'oretta, e Trunks, vista la tempra della ragazza, decide di lasciar perdere, e si allontana quatto quatto.  
  
Frodo- Si vede che è amica tua, FG.  
  
FG- Ihihihih.  
  
Dopo la modesta cena, tutti iniziano a cazzeggiare per la "casa", mentre altri se ne vanno per i prati.miiii, che gita divertente! Comunque, ci si arrangia come si può: Pan non ha resistito e si è buttata dal parapetto nel torrente, e stavolta nessuno (fortunatamente) si è degnato di salvarla; stranamente Vegeta è contento di stare in quel posto, e comincia a fare amicizia con degli Elfi, che erano nei boschi.a cantare dolci canzoni?? No!.a suonare flebili melodie per gli ospiti?? NO! Semplicemente si stavano fumando un po' di strane foglie che crescevano lì a Gran Burrone e Vegeta comincia a prendere esempio.e poi gli Elfi si stupiscono alquanto perché il saiyan continua a chiedere informazioni su Arwen; Sylvia fa amicizia con gli hobbit, che ne approfittano visto che ora hanno compagnia femminile a disposizione, e non le si staccano più di dosso; Kira si sta scazzando come pochi, ma poi incontra un Elfo alquanto figo ^-^ di nome Glorfindel (fortunata Kira!) e vanno a farsi un giretto.^-^; gli altri girano in gruppo, vanno a ficcare il naso dappertutto, tranne FG e Legolas, che stanno facendo una passeggiata nei prati, fino ad un ponte di pietra sulle limpide acque, dove tra l'atro c'erano Arwen e Aragorn che pomiciavano.^-^ Ad un certo punto, i 2 si fermano poco prima del ponte e si siedono sulla riva del ruscello e FG appoggia la testa sulla spalla dell'Elfo.  
  
FG- Che bello essere qui con te.  
  
Legolas- Sì.  
  
FG-...non mi sembri molto convinto.  
  
Legolas- Ecco, io dovevo dirti una cosa..  
  
FG salta in piedi con aria inbronciata- Ecco, me lo sentivo che mi portavi qui perché mi volevi scaricare!  
  
Legolas- Miiiiiiiiiiiiii, fino ad ora ho detto 5 parole e già mi salti addosso così?????????  
  
FG- Ma come puoi farmi una cosa così crudele!!!!!???  
  
Aragorn, che era lì vicino ed era piuttosto impegnato ^-^, diventa una iena- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, non urlate!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Ops.scusa!  
  
Arwen- Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn- Sì?  
  
Arwen- Onen i-Estel Edain, ù-chebin estel anim..  
  
Aragorn- Eh?????????????????????  
  
Arwen-....Imbecille! Non ti ricordi più l'elfico?????????  
  
Aragorn- Ehmmm.lapsus!  
  
Arwen- Ho da dirti una cosa..  
  
FG(con tono sarcastico)- Aragorn, oggi è il nostro giorno fortunato, eh?  
  
Tutti-????????  
  
Legolas- FG!  
  
FG- Cosa vuoi ancora????????  
  
Legolas- Vuoi sposarmi?!  
  
FG-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG cade a terra svenuta.  
  
Arwen- Aragorn!  
  
Aragorn- Eh? Sì?  
  
Arwen- Io amo un altro!  
  
Aragorn- D'oh..  
  
E pure lui sviene per una mezz'ora, mentre Arwen corre via e va a chiudersi in una stanza particolare.è senza maniglia! ^-^  
  
FG si riprende quasi subito, mentre Legolas la sorregge.  
  
Legolas- Scusa, ma non mi hai lasciato altra scelta..  
  
FG- Senti..ma ho sognato o mi hai chiesto veramente di sposarti?  
  
Legolas-....  
  
FG- Io.io.non posso!  
  
E questa volta è Legolas a svenire, e pure FG corre via, ma lei va a sedersi piangente sul tavolino dov'era seduta prima.Quando sia Aragorn che Legolas si riprendono, si guardano e poi si siedono sul ponte abbracciati a piangere.miiiii, hanno pure una mezza idea di buttarsi, ma poi pensano che la cosa sia un po' eccessiva e se ne stanno lì a pensare a che cash avevano fatto a quelle 2 per far sì che accadesse una cosa simile.^-^ E poi ,non s'è mai visto nessuno annegare in un ruscello.  
  
(sono le 20:00.il tempo vola,eh?)  
  
FG ha il morale a terra: tra lei e Legolas andava tutto bene, perché le aveva chiesto di sposarla??? Non era forse tutto perfetto così com'erano??? FG stava ancora affogando tra le lacrime, quando all'improvviso sente dei canti giungere alle sue spalle.no, anzi, non erano canti, erano schiamazzi, musica a tutto volume, un bordello assurdo in pratica! FG si alza con le guance ancora bagnate, e si accorge che i rumori provengono da una stanza chiusa da un enorme portone.Neanche il tempo di allungare le mani, che questo si apre immediatamente. E chi esce barcollando sotto l'effetto dell'alcool? Strano a dirsi, ma è Cell che canta [non osate nemmeno pensare come perché è un pensiero inconcepibile!] a squarciagola, con una quantità indescrivibile di bottiglie in mano, nessuno sa come faceva a tenerle tutte senza farle cadere.  
  
Cell- Oh lé lé! Oh là là! Fammela vedé! Fammela toccà!  
  
FG- Oh, Dio.  
  
Cell vede FG e, senza pensarci troppo , gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle, più per tenersi in piedi che per affetto.^-^  
  
Cell- Oh ciao FG! Mancavi solo tu alla festa!  
  
A momenti FG sviene, perché già solo l'alito di Cell avrà avuto 50 gradi- Festa???  
  
Cell- Sì, dentro ci stiamo divertendo come pazzi.vuoi un po' di vodka?  
  
FG- C'hai bevuto tu dalla bottiglia?  
  
Cell- Certo.  
  
FG- Allora rinuncio.  
  
Cell- Dai, entra, devi vedere cosa sta combinando Freezer con Goku.  
  
FG comincia a sudare freddo- Combattono???????  
  
Cell- Nooo.di meglio!  
  
FG- Allora siamo nei guai.  
  
Con una notevole fatica, Cell trascina, anzi, si fa trascinare dentro da FG, che rimane sbigottita nel vedere quello che stava succedendo: tutti erano evidentemente ubriachi, chi + chi meno, e avevano tutti un boccale alla mano, tranne Muten e Sam che si erano direttamente attaccati a delle botti in fondo alla stanza; Bulma e Chichi ballavano il "Tuca tuca" con 2 Elfi, anche loro in LEGGERISSIMO stato di ebrezza; Boromir gioca a freccette.tentando di colpire gli hobbit! Ma poi esce dalla sala barcollando e va a farsi un giro.a vomitare! Certo, si beve, ci si svuota e poi si beve di nuovo, no? Goten e Trunks corrono dietro ad altri Elfi perché, vedendo dei capelli lunghi, credono che siano ragazze; Kira è completamente partita, e pure Glorfindel, e i 2 sono sul tavolo abbracciati a pomiciare (Kira, scuuuusa! ^-^); Gohan e Videl ballano un lento, anche se in realtà c'è musica techno che ti spacca i timpani dopo 3 secondi ;Sylvia non ha bevuto, ma gli hobbit sì, e comincia a preoccuparsi dato che cominciano tutti e 3 a fare avances, anche molto audaci; mancano all'appello solo i cyborgs, che se ne sono andati fuori a fumare, Vegeta che non si sa dove sia, Crilin che ha chiuso Marron nello stanzino delle scope ed è andato a cercare #18 perché, insomma!, anche lui vuole divertirsi come gli altri; poi manca Haldir che era andato in bagno, ma era svenuto a causa della puzza. FG rimane immobile davanti a quello scenario penoso, ma quasi le prende un infarto quando vede Freezer sul tavolo con una gonna, un top e una parrucca bionda che balla con Goku.FG sta per morire, non sa se piangere o ridere, e Cell si butta a terra, piegato in 2 dalle risate; FG sale anche lei sul tavolo e preso Freezer per la coda, lo tira giù, opportunamente togliendogli vestiti e parrucca perché si vergognava per lui di quello che aveva appena fatto.  
  
Freezer- Nooooooo, stavo ballando col saiyan!  
  
FG- Che schifo, anche tu devi esserti bevuto chissà quanta vodka.  
  
Freezer- Solo 3 bottiglie.guarda che sto benissimo!  
  
FG- Sì, e io sono Bernadette!  
  
Freezer- Chi?  
  
FG- Cretino, dammi quella bottiglia!  
  
Freezer- No.  
  
FG- Sì!  
  
Freezer- No!  
  
FG- Non fare il bambino!  
  
Freezer- Nooooooooooooooo, ridammela buuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Stai zitto, stai zitto!  
  
FG fa per "raccattare" quei 2 rottami pieni d'alcool e portarli fuori, ma arriva Sylvia nel panico- FG! Aiuto!  
  
FG- Oh Dio, cosa vuoi ora???  
  
Sylvia- Miiiiiiiiiii, grazie sto bene, e tu??????????  
  
FG- Ok, scusami, ma ho litigato con Legolas e ora devo portar via 'sti 2 prima che mi vadano in coma etilico.  
  
Sylvia- Ma io ho lo stesso problema! Gli hobbit sono pienissimi! Cosa devo fare??? A momenti mi saltano addosso!  
  
FG- Portali in camera.  
  
Sylvia- Sì, e poi??? Dalla padella all brace, no?  
  
FG- Ma non nella tua!!!! In una a caso, e poi li chiudi dentro!  
  
Sylvia- Ok.  
  
Così, le 2 ragazze insieme portano fuori quegli alcolisti anonimi e li trascinano alle loro stanze. La stanza degli hobbit è più vicina, quindi FG e gli altri 2 devono fare un percorso più lungo.  
  
Freezer- Dove stiamo andando? Io voglio andare a ballare il flamenco!  
  
FG- Lo ballerai in camera, Joaquim Cortès!  
  
Cell- In camera??? Ma cosa vuoi farci, eh???  
  
FG- Non quello che pensi tu! Non andiamo in camera mia!  
  
Freezer- Lui no, io sì.  
  
Cell- Ma vaffanbagno, ci voglio venire pure io!  
  
Freezer- Ma tu non sei il suo ex!  
  
FG- Aò, basta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Tranquillo, so io come farle cambiare idea.  
  
Cell- E come?  
  
Freezer- Con la forza, no?  
  
FG- BAAAAAAAAAAASTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Va bene, andiamo in camera mia!!!!! Tanto io non rimango..  
  
FG non ne può già più, ma finalmente arrivano in camera: neanche c'è bisogno di aprire la porta, dato che non c'è più! Deposita i 2 e fa per andarsene, ma viene afferrata per la cintola e tirata con il benché minimo sforzo sul letto da Cell, che aveva perso la testa sì, ma non la forza: infatti ogni sforzo di FG per liberarsi è vano.  
  
FG- Mollami!  
  
Cell- No, io con 'sto pervertito non ci resto solo in camera!  
  
Freezer- Pervertito io???????  
  
Cell e FG- Sì!  
  
Cell e Freezer-???  
  
FG- Ehmm.mi è sfuggito.  
  
Freezer- Pervertito sarai tu, con la faccia che ritrovi!  
  
Cell- Quale faccia???  
  
Freezer- Da maniaco, no?  
  
Cell- Ma se non ho mai toccato una donna in vita mia!  
  
Freezer- Ma allora sei gay!  
  
Cell- Parli tu che sembra che c'hai il rossetto!!  
  
Freezer- Embè? Tanto lo sanno tutti che non sono omosex: FG è la prova vivente!  
  
FG- Ma che tormento che sei con 'sta storia!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Tu invece potresti destar sospetto.non t'hanno mai visto con una donna e non ci sei mai stato! Quindi.  
  
Cell- Io non sono gay!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Provalo!!!!  
  
FG- Basta!!!!!  
  
Il silenzio cala per qualche istante, ma questi periodi di calma fanno sempre venire brutte idee, specialmente quando uno è pieno! ^-^  
  
Cell- Scusami FG.  
  
FG- Eh?  
  
E purtroppo questa brutta idea venuta a Cell viene anche messa in atto, naturalmente sulla povera FG, che si trova sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato: infatti Cell, offeso dalle parole di Freezer, deve dimostrare che lui era di gusti conformi alla natura umana (anche se umano lui non è ^-^).e come si fa? Ovvio! Dato che l'unica ragazza (per quanto Akira Toryiama ci fa intendere e per quanto io conosco me stessa ^-^) là dentro era FG, bisognava baciarla! [questo mi ricorda qualcosa.oh, cavolo, il mio sogno! Beh, non andava proprio così.^-^] Ma è ovvio intuire che, a causa della poca, anzi, inesistente esperienza, Cell non era un asso nell'arte del baciare. "Vabbè, che me frega? Devo solo fargli vedere che non sono gay.E, se lo sa fare lui, dev'essere una gran cavolata." pensa Cell, che alla fine si lascia guidare dall'istinto (????), agguanta FG e si lancia in un lungo bacio. Freezer, che si aspettava questa mossa, scoppia subito a ridere come un pazzo e FG si sente.bruciare? Mancare? Ma per favore! FG si sente semplicemente come se vi ficcassero una paletta da bambini per la sabbia in bocca e continuassero a muoverla.in poche parole, FG sta morendo dal disgusto! Disgrazia vuole che, proprio in quel momento, entri Legolas, che stava cercando la sua bella [bella??? Io???? si vede che questa è una storia inventata] disperatamente.La sua faccia? Nessuna faccia questa volta, perché in una frazione di secondo l'Elfo era disteso sul pavimento, gli occhi sbarrati. Freezer aveva smesso di ridere, Cell c' ha preso gusto ^-^ e non vuole mollare FG, anzi continua a stringerla, mentre lei continua a riempirlo di pugni.Freezer, che era ubriaco, ma non scemo, o almeno non del tutto ^-^, si accorge che quello sul pavimento con lo sguardo nel vuoto ^-^ era Legolas, cioè il ragazzo di FG, e gli occhi gli si illuminano di malizia (???).  
  
Freezer- Aò, bastava un bacino, non t'ho mica detto che dovevi farci i preliminari per dimostrare che non eri gay!!!  
  
FG- MmmmpffppFREEZERfmofm!!  
  
Freezer, 'sto gran bastardo, continua a guardare e si mette di nuovo a ridere, mentre FG sta diventando bluastra. Ma Legolas si sveglia e, vista la situazione, salta addosso a Cell incazzato come una faina, ma non riesce a fare niente per fermarlo. Le prova tutte: strozzarlo, picchiarlo, accecarlo, boh, non ha più idee di come fermare quel "uomo" in calore con una ventina d'anni di astinenza [Argh! Poverino, lo compatisco.^-^] e infiniti desideri duramente repressi dalla sua ferma volontà di guerriero serio [ma che cavolo ho scritto????]. Legolas è stravolto (anche se sono passati 5 minuti ^-^) e FG sta per perdere i sensi, ma Cell comincia ad essere un tantino eccitato, anzi, diciamo che è molto eccitato, e tira via il top a FG.strappando, ovvio, perché senò l'operazione era troppo complicata !E qui, finalmente Freezer interviene. Guardando Legolas stremato, gli dice con gran nonchalance "Pirla" e ferma Cell facendo la cosa più semplice: gli tappa il naso! Eheheh.inutile dire che dopo neanche un minuto, Cell è costretto a mollare la presa perché gli mancava il respiro.A dire il vero, a FG era mancato da subito, tanto che ora aveva un colorito cianotico e respirava a malapena.  
  
Freezer- Miiiiiiiiiii, ce l'hai massacrata con un solo bacio! Vorrei vedere come la riduci se te la porti a letto.  
  
Cell(affannato)- L'intenzione era quella.  
  
Freezer- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, altro che gay! Il pervertito sei tu, mica io! Non c'hai solo la faccia da maniaco.  
  
Ma in quel momento, una enorme forza si levò: era Legolas i cui occhi erano diventati rossi dalla rabbia. E Cell, che ora era veramente privo di energie, non poté che subirla (la rabbia). Dopo un quarto d'ora, Cell era un livido unico, e pure Freezer s'era perso un cartone in faccia perché non aveva aiutato FG subito. Beh, ora erano sistemati per tutta la notte, no? Ihihihihh.Buonanotte! 


	2. Parte seconda

Maledette porte!  
  
Parte seconda  
  
  
  
Legolas esce dalla stanza portando in braccio FG esanime ^-^, e la sdraia su un prato, aspettando che si risvegli.Ma questo non avviene, e lui comincia a preoccuparsi. Allora decide di optare per un intervento di pronto soccorso: un massaggio cardiaco e una respirazione bocca-a-bocca, l'unica cosa che anche un pirla sa fare in questi casi!  
  
Legolas pensa ad alta voce- Allora, si schiaccia qui.ma forte??? Oh Dio, le faccio male, non posso! Allora come si fa 'sta respirazione che praticano i Mortali? Ah, sì, si soffia in bocca.sì, come se non ne avesse già avuto abbastanza, eh?  
  
Legolas mette in atto la pratica, e miracolosamente FG torna in sé, ma si prende un gran spavento perché crede che sia ancora Cell, quindi caccia un urlo e gli tira una gran testata e il povero Elfo cade all'indietro.non svenuto però!  
  
FG- Oh Dio, scusa Legolas, non credevo fossi tu!  
  
Legolas- Ahi-a.  
  
FG lo mette a sedere e lo guarda negli occhi- Tutto ok?  
  
Legolas- Io sì.ma tu che cash stavi combinando là dentro, eh????  
  
FG- Non è mia la colpa!!! Ho portato quei 2 in camera perché erano ubriachi e non potevo lasciarli lì a fare i cretini, poi si sono messi ad insultarsi e alla fine quello lì m'ha preso alla sprovvista! Ti giuro che non ti tradirei mai e poi mai, figurati con uno che bacia così!  
  
Legolas-..  
  
FG- Vabbè, hai capito.  
  
Legolas- Perché prima sei scappata? Io ci sono rimasto male.  
  
FG- Perché io non me lo aspettavo, io.io penso sia troppo presto per il matrimonio!  
  
Legolas- Ma tra gli Elfi è uso sposarsi quando ci si vuole bene come noi!  
  
FG- Ma chi se ne frega delle tradizioni elfiche!  
  
Legolas- Ok, ok, ho capito!  
  
FG- Ma mi vuoi bene?  
  
Legolas- Tanto  
  
FG- Tanto quanto?  
  
Legolas- Tanto tanto  
  
FG- Ma tanto tanto quanto?  
  
Legolas- Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ho detto tanto, baaaaaaaaaaasta!  
  
FG- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh, ok, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaalma, non c'è bisogno di fare così!  
  
I 2 si guardano, poi si mettono a ridere, si alzano e si allontanano mano nella mano.Ma la felicità è breve (ma và?????) , perché FG si ricorda il bordello della sala.La ragazza decide che è meglio cercare Elrond per fargli sistemare le cose perché il casino è immenso e il disordine pure: tanti e tanti Elfi in giro per il palazzo ubriachi a cantare, fumare, spaccare tutto, ecc. Quindi FG e Legolas vanno in quel gran salone dov'era in corso la "festa" dopo aver cercato dappertutto e invano Elrond.A quello spettacolo, Legolas reagisce con un "Oh, porca pupazza." e poi si mette a cercare in giro a cercare l'altro Elfo, ma è FG a trovarlo: d'un tratto, lo scorge in un angolo tutto raggomitolato, miiiiiii un malato di mente! Con le mani tra i capelli, e Bra lì vicino a lui che, essendo sotto l'effetto di qualche strana sostanza elfica, crede che sia Brad Pitt e vuole approfittarne.FG si avvicina, e cerca di "comunicare", ma sembra di parlare con uno zombie.  
  
FG- Elrond?  
  
Elrond non la guarda nemmeno, e si dondola avanti e indietro.  
  
FG- Elrond!!!!  
  
Elrond- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG si prende talmente paura che si aggrappa al lampadario- Miiiiiiiiiiiii, ma 6 impazzito?????  
  
Elrond- Chi è Elrond? Io non sono Elrond!  
  
FG-...  
  
Elrond- Io non sono nessunoooo.chi sono iooooo? FG allora prende in mano la situazione: lo alza per il collo e gli tira 2 schiaffi! E la cosa lo fa tornare finalmente in sé.ma intanto Bra gli è ancora attaccato alla gamba!  
  
Elrond- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, hanno bevuto il limpë!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Il cosa????????????????  
  
Elrond- Hanno bevuto la sacra bevanda fatta solo per gli Elfi, il limpë! Ho cercato di fermarli, ma quel tappo con i vestito blu mi ha talmente menato che a momenti mi faceva la plastica facciale gratis!  
  
FG guarda in alto e sospira- Vegeta.  
  
Elrond- Sono rovinato!!! E Tu! (indicando FG) Tu mi hai portato 'sta gente in casa!!!!! Mi hai rovinato!!!!  
  
FG- Io?????? Sei tu che li hai invitati!!!!!!  
  
Elrond- Ora mi diserederanno, buuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! Non potrò andare nel mondo destinato agli Elfi più Saggi.  
  
FG- Questo si sapeva da un po'.  
  
Elrond- ?????? Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
FG- No, dai, non fare così che mi fai venire l'angoscia.  
  
Elrond si butta fra le braccia della tipa e comincia a frignare, e FG vorrebbe troppo scollarselo di dosso, e Legolas che si guardava attorno, la guarda come per dire: "Ma che stai facendo???????" ma lei alza le spalle e lo lascia fare.e poi lui è omosex, che pericolo c'è? Poi lui GENTILMENTE si soffia il naso sulla spalla di FG (già , il top non lo aveva rimesso.è bello girare in reggiseno con gente del genere, no?), che d'istinto aveva già la mano pronta a tirargli un pugno in piena faccia, ma si trattiene.e colpisce Bra!! Quella bocia era ancora lì, e stavolta s'era attaccata a tutti e 2 perché stavolta invece di vedere FG, vedeva Tom Cruise (???????), quindi decide di mandarla in orbita.. Ma la situazione degenera, e stavolta accade quello che FG non si aspettava: infatti l'Elfo (che se fosse stato bello poteva anche PROVARE a provarci, ma non lo era decisamente, perciò.^- ^) si riprende, ma comincia a parlare in modo un po' sdolcinato, e il fatto di stare così abbracciati e 'ste mani che cominciavano a girare un po' troppo non andava per niente bene a FG, che prende subito le distanze; ma lui insiste, e gli mette un braccio attorno alla spalle, parlandole all'orecchio.  
  
Elrond- Sai, non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto tu fossi una ragazza fantastica.  
  
La povera e ingenua FG parla tranquillamente, dato che non aveva capito un tubo di quello che succedeva- Ah, sì?  
  
Elrond- Sì.sai, credevo che Haldir fosse l'amore della mia vita.  
  
FG fa una smorfia.  
  
Elrond- Ma ora che 6 tra le mie braccia, mi rendo conto che sbagliavo.  
  
FG comincia ad essere meno tranquilla, e toglie quel braccio dalle sue spalle, ma lui le prende una mano, e gli mette l'altra dietro il collo.  
  
Elrond-.6 tu l'amore della mia vita!  
  
FG- Oddio, che schifo.  
  
E così dicendo, Elrond si fa avanti per baciarla, ma lei gli da uno spintone perché la sua intelligenza così limitata alla fine ha capito che l'unica soluzione è la fuga! Allora si gira, fa uno scatto felino.e BUM! Prende in pieno Legolas, che aveva Goten in braccio, perché naturalmente aveva scambiato l'Elfo per Claudia Schiffer.  
  
Legolas- FG, aiuto, qui sono tutti pazzi, scappiamo!  
  
Goten- Nooo, Claudia, perchè vuoi scappare????  
  
FG- Chi???????  
  
Legolas butta per terra Goten e si mette in fuga con FG, ma i 2 "cacciatori", ovvero Elrond e Goten, si accorgono che le "prede" fuggono, e quindi si dirigono verso di loro, con uno sguardo che lascia intravedere tutte le loro perverse intenzioni.FG e Legolas si avventano disperati sul portone, ma quel dannato coso non si apre! FG allora prende la rincorsa per sfondarla; ma, poco prima dell'impatto, questa si apre e FG si ritrova dalla padella alla brace, ovvero direttamente tra le braccia di Boromir!!! Intanto Legolas era uscito, ma Goten era riuscito a balzargli al collo.  
  
Boromir- Oh, ma che ca..  
  
FG- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir- Oooh, ciao pupa, lo sapevo che alla fine me l'avresti data!  
  
FG- AIUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'uomo, che lì per lì era rimasto colto di sorpresa, cerca subito di approfittare della cosa, e riesce a caricarsi sulle spalle la ragazza, che si dimena come una pazza! "Porca pupazza, la prossima volta mi porto la cintura di castità! Ma che uomini pervertiti sono questi????" pensa FG, che riesce ad aggrapparsi ad un lampadario e continua a tirare calci; uno di questi colpisce Boromir direttamente in faccia, il che gli fa mollare la presa. Purtroppo arriva Legolas con Goten sulle spalle che gli aveva messo le mani sugli occhi e si aggrappa a FG come se fosse una liana e..OH DIO!! Le sfila i jeans! La ragazza cade a terra, e in pochi secondi si forma un groviglio di persone, dal quale FG e Legolas riescono ad uscire piano piano.e riescono pure a fregare una bottiglia di vodka che aveva in mano Goten!! Speranzosi di averli fregati, si allontanano, e si appoggiano al muro...che cede dove era appoggiata FG!! Sì, perché si era appoggiata alla porta della camera di Vegeta e Bulma, che era senza maniglia, ricordate? FG balza subito in piedi e chiude la porta, credendo che anche Legolas fosse dentro, ma appena si gira, si ritrova davanti nientemeno che Arwen e Vegeta completamente svestiti!  
  
Tutti- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG si mette le mani sugli occhi- Io non ho visto niente, lo giuro, non dirò niente..  
  
Arwen si copre subito con un lenzuolo, mentre Vegeta se ne frega, si alza in piedi completamente nudo e si avvicina a FG- Tu.ora ti distruggo!  
  
FG si toglie le mani dagli occhi, ma appena vede chi si ritrova davanti (e soprattutto COME) urla di nuovo.Vegeta salta, si prepara a colpire FG, ma lei si sposta sul muro, la porta si apre, la mano di Vegeta la trapassa completamente e colpisce Goten in pieno viso, che vola a 1 km di distanza; gli altri 2 si avvicinano, ed Elrond cade in ginocchio alla vista della figlia.Si affaccia anche Legolas, ma FG gli mette subito una mano sugli occhi.  
  
Elrond- Arwen!!!!!! Hai fatto le corna ad Aragorn????????  
  
Arwen- Ehmmm.  
  
Elrond- Ma lui doveva diventare Re di Gondor!  
  
Boromir- Ma shono io il Re di Gondor!  
  
Arwen- Embhe? Questo uomo è molto più bello e DOTATO di Aragorn!  
  
Elrond- çZ*z-z+à-+#@]@@@][@àù!!!!!  
  
Arwen- °àù@]ò#+ò][òà+ò]à!!!!  
  
I 2 cominciano ad insultarsi in elfico, e FG potrebbe approfittarne per scappare nella confusione con Legolas che si sta già allontanando, ma è talmente cretina che si mette ad urlare.  
  
FG- Ma non dire cazzate, Aragorn è 1000 volte più sexy di 'sto carciofo!!!  
  
Tutti la guardano, e all'improvviso Elrond si ricorda perché era lì ^-^ - Oh, hai ragione Amore!  
  
Vegeta- Tu!!!!  
  
Goten e Boromir- Ahuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Ops.  
  
Legolas- Corriamo!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG cerca di scappare, ma Vegeta riesce a prenderla per una caviglia! Allora, le salta addosso e comincia a pestarla trasformato in super saiyan di 4° livello, ma arriva quel grandissimo..uomo di nome Boromir che salta addosso a Vegeta per difenderla (almeno qualcosa di buono l'ha fatto!); Vegeta smette di picchiare FG e se la prende con Boromir, e la ragazza riesce finalmente a fuggire.Dopo aver percorso quasi tutto un corridoio a velocità inimmaginabile, i 2 si girano, e vedono che gli inseguitori sono stati rallentati dalla rissa con Vegeta, ma vanno di nuovo a sbattere.no, basta uomini pervertiti! Vanno in pieno contro Sylvia, che anche lei è rimasta in intimo, anzi, a momenti neppure quello talmente è ridotto male!  
  
FG- ARRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!  
  
Sylvia- Tu!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- !!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Sylvia! Come cash ti sei conciata????  
  
Sylvia- Come mi sono conciata?????? Vorrai dire come mi hanno conciata!!!!!  
  
FG- Chi???  
  
Sylvia- Cretina, gli hobbit!! Appena arrivata in camera hanno cominciato a fare i pazzi e mi hanno strappato tutti i vestiti.tutta colpa tua!  
  
FG comincia ad avere paura, perchè Sylvia pare incazzatissima- Oh.  
  
Ma d'improvviso Sylvia s'illumina- Grazie.  
  
FG-?????????  
  
Sylvia- Grazie a te ho scoperto il mio vero amore.  
  
FG- Chi???????  
  
Sylvia- Il nome Frodo Baggins ti dice qualcosa?  
  
FG- Voi avete.  
  
Sylvia/(tutta rossa)- Sì.  
  
FG e Legolas si guardano un attimo, poi scoppiano a ridere.  
  
Sylvia- Beh? Che c'è da ridere????  
  
FG- Ahaahahah, tu e Frodo, non è possibile! Ihihihihihih..Frodo! Ti immagini???? Frodo Baggins! Ahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Sylvia- Ognuno ha i suoi gusti, cara!!!  
  
FG- Ihihihihihih, respiro più!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Uno hobbit..ahahahahah!!!!!!!  
  
Sylvia- Andatevene a fanbagno tutti e 2!!!!!!!!..Oh, ma chi sono quei 3 che vengono da questa direzione?  
  
FG e Legolas- Ehhhhhhhhh???????????  
  
Sylvia- Ci sono 3 tipi che stanno correndo da questa parte...  
  
FG e Legolas si guardano- Via!!!!!!!  
  
FG e Legolas ricominciano a correre, mentre Sylvia rimane lì inebetita finché non si ritrova davanti quei 3.Elrond tira dritto, ma gli altri 2 si mettono ad inseguire quella "sconosciuta" in intimo.Così, ora sono in 3 affiancati a fuggire: FG, Legolas e Sylvia! Sylvia grida come una matta, perciò Frodo esce dalla stanza- Ma che cash succede qui?????????  
  
Tutti quanti si fermano, e FG guarda lo hobbit, in tanga zebrato(almeno così sembrava senza vedere il dietro.Argh, pensiamo ad altro che è meglio!!!!)e ricoperto interamente di tracce di rossetto con una pipa in bocca, e inevitabilmente si butta a terra, piegata in 2 dal ridere.Idem per tutti gli altri, che hanno dei lacrimoni a forza di ridere. Frodo rimane lì come stralunato, e Sylvia diventa una iena, maledice tutti ed entra in camera spingendoci pure Frodo. La situazione non cambia per mezz'ora, ma poi Legolas si calma e, vedendo il nemico distratto, trascina via FG in preda alla più grande crisi di riso che abbia mai avuto; la porta in una stanza poco lontana, e si chiude a chiave con lei per sicurezza.che gli altri non entrino!!!! Legolas è un bravo ragazzo, non ha certe idee.(non sempre ^-^) Stende FG sul letto e si mette al suo fianco, lei è ancora in preda al riso, ma riesce a calmarsi dopo un po'.  
  
FG- Uuuuh, finalmente siamo in salvo!  
  
Legolas- Che serata eterna.ma finalmente siamo di nuovo insieme!  
  
FG- Infatti.  
  
Legolas- Senti.che ne diresti di passare il resto della nottata.abbracciati a dormire? Ho già avuto troppe emozioni forti oggi.  
  
FG- Uhuuh, idem.Va bene, rimanderò i miei piani a un altro giorno.( ma come si fa a rinunciare in questo modo?????? ^-^)  
  
Legolas- 'notte, amore.  
  
FG- Bacio.  
  
*KISS*  
  
Legolas- FG?  
  
FG- Sì?  
  
Legolas gli porge la bottiglia di vodka- Sete?  
  
FG prende la bottiglia e la butta contro il muro, e fa una linguaccia.  
  
E la serata finisce così, almeno per loro, che si addormentano così, uno nella braccia dell'altro.Ma fuori la festa continuava, almeno fino alle 5 del mattino quando tutti se ne tornarono nelle loro stanze a smaltire col sonno la terribile sbronza.Beh, quelli che ci riuscirono.Infatti questo era il resoconto: gli Elfi avevano dormito per i prati, Muten e Sam nella botte (vuota), Kira e Glorfindel sul tavolo, Goku sotto il tavolo, Trunks sul pavimento ,i cyborgs su un albero (???????), Crilin nello stanzino delle scope (s'era dimenticato che c'era Marron!), Aragorn sul ponte, gli altri nei loro letti e Elrond.Elrond???? Elrond non era andato a dormire.Era rimasto a girare in giro ^-^ a guardare tutto il bordello in cui era stato ridotto il palazzo.  
  
Morale della storia: il giorno dopo, Elrond era arrivato al limite della disperazione e aveva personalmente sfondato tutte le porte delle camere degli ospiti a testate e li aveva tutti cacciati via a calci nel sedere (sì, vabbè, gli altri gli aveva tolti dal pavimento, dai tavoli dagli alberi,ecc.) .così la vita a Granburrone riprese il suo corso naturale! Legolas e FG tornarono sulla loro isoletta felice a vivere felici e contenti; Aragorn non si sa dove sia andato, forse sta vagando nella Terra di Mezzo, mentre Arwen è scappata con Vegeta, e Bulma, appena lo ha saputo, ha pensato bene di portarsi a casa l'Elfo che aveva conosciuto alla festa; Glorfindel non ha potuto lasciare Granburrone e Kira era triste della partenza, ma sapeva che a casa c'era già Piccolo, molto scazzato, che la aspettava; in fondo, credo che tra Elfo e Namecciano, Kira preferisca il secondo! Gli hobbit sono tornati a vivere nella topaia dove stavano già prima, tranne Frodo che ora vive...con Sylvia! Precisamente, vivono in un'isoletta.a fianco di quella di FG! Sì, perché casualmente ne era spuntata una dal mare, senza motivo.^-^ Freezer e Cell? Freezer è toranto a fare le solite cose che faceva, cioè niente, mentre Cell s'è messo a fare il playboy.cosa avrebbe potuto fare senò??? Il successo era assicurato, Eheheh.Goku è stato ripescato nel Grande Mare ricoperto di alghe da quella scoppiata di sua moglie, che non aveva ancora capito che era un vantaggio se lo lasciava lì a morire e se ne scappava con l'Elfo Anonimo! ^-^ Gohan e Videl stanno ancora ballando, anche se non c'è musica, ma lasciamoli fare 'sti giovani.^-^ Anche i cyborgs erano tornati a casa, ma non senza aver prima sradicato alcuni alberi le cui foglie erano molto buone da fumare a Granburrone, e così si fecero una bella piantagione nell'orto; Crilin alla fine si è deciso e ha buttato Marron in Mare, e #18 gli ha fatto addirittura i complimenti! Muten e Sam erano rimasti nella botte, meglio così: 2 scocciature in meno.  
  
THE END  
  
Wow, dopo tante modifiche, finalmente 'sta storia è finita! Non ci avrei sperato.bah, sono a 3, non sono poi così tante! Vedremo se arriverà anche un seguito. ;) Ciau! 


End file.
